


This is Home

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [38]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Sometimes they just need a reminder, but they're here
Relationships: Alma/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 4
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 13

Jowd woke to one side of the bed empty and a growing pit in his stomach as he absorbed that fact in the pre-dawn greying light. Maybe it had all been merely another dream and… No, this wasn’t the cell, or the cold world outside. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and took in the dim shapes of their bedroom. Just that night he’d gone to bed with Alma. Of course she only got up before him. He sat up, heaving a sigh. It was very early but not being able to sleep was an all-too-common occurrence.

He rose, taking in each reassuring sight of home, and walked softly out into their living area. Alma was there just outside on the balcony. The air was still cool as Jowd stepped out to join her and she leaned into the arm he wrapped around her shoulders. They stood in silence before Alma finally spoke.

“Sometimes I still feel I’ll wake and all of this will be gone. That this will only have been another dream in a never-ending cycle.”

Jowd shifted to wrap her in both arms. And how many times had he feared he too would wake to all of them gone?

“We’re here,” he said quietly. A reminder to her. A reminder to himself.

Alma sighed and leaned against him, her hand trailing over his. “Not all of us,” she said quietly and shook her head. “No, he made his choice. He finally made a choice for himself. I’ll never begrudge him that, but I just… hope one day he’ll make another choice that brings him back to us.”

Jowd stared over her head, taking in the stone of the castle and the sands beyond. A rosy glow on the horizon hinted at the day to come and he wondered if Cabanela saw that same glow wherever he was now. It was strange; for so long he dreaded seeing ‘him’, then the world flipped again and it was… complicated, and now despite all expectations they were not only home, but he kept expecting to see him around the corner. The castle didn’t feel right and he wanted to chalk it up to the strangeness of being back, but the simple fact was that there was a keenly felt absence, a gaping hole. He had to wonder if it would ever fill; Cabanela had every right to stay away and keep to his own life.

“It’s not your fault,” Alma said quietly, but with a firmness that brooked no argument, as if sensing his thoughts. Knowing her she probably had, wise Alma, and he pressed her closer wondering again what he had ever done to deserve her here with him.

“We’re here,” she repeated. “And there’s a place here for him always.” She craned her head up to look at Jowd. “And I’ll never stop being grateful for the ability to say so. We’re home.”

Jowd bent around to kiss her cheek. “We’re home,” he echoed.


End file.
